


The Moon to My Night Sky (BEING RE-WRITTEN)

by VampireQueen326



Category: Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Septiplier AWAY!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2018-10-07 11:51:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10359798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireQueen326/pseuds/VampireQueen326
Summary: A septiplier Highschool Au inspired by a lovely book series I read by @Otakuchan431 on wattpad If you haven't read their Highschool Au you really need to![Also Posted On Wattpad]





	1. Fml

**Author's Note:**

> (What Vampy isn't dead! I know I'm surprised to. All jokes aside I plan to make my main focus on this book as well as Magic bonds, and some of my co-author books. The reason is because I have currently got into making things for a small game on Ovipets called Allia. It's a tiny group of people where they collect pets, can buy accessories for them, or just breed them during their breeding season. I have an example of one of the things I have colored. The line art WAS NOT done by me it was all done by the owner of the group DottieScottie. I am a trial admin, and have been for over a month. So that explains my disappearance for a bit... sorry. So some books are on hold not all of them! Just some I'll do slow updates on some stories please forgive me!)
> 
> http://orig08.deviantart.net/ab30/f/2017/075/4/8/48e11622cc35c6fd3a6869fec1e5ca69-db2ftve.jpg  
> https://youtu.be/2ZFZ7bzT-XI

Jack's POV

You know that feeling when you have like no fucking motivation? Yeah that's me right now. Laying in bed like a lazy ass person because I just don't want to deal with today. Why you may ask? I'll have to go to the hell of a prison everyone likes to call school. Not only that, but I will have to face ugly ass bastards that wont leave me the hell alone. And yes I know I swear a lot get used to it. Your the one here listening to my complaining, and I'm not going to change for anyone. If people can't deal with me how I am usually then what's the point in trusting you with my life? Or to even be my friend for that matter. I've had enough of the 'you need friends' bullshit a long time ago. I am perfectly happy and content with my music, and my drawings to care about the rest of the world.

With that said I lazily rolled myself out of bed staring at my blaring phone. I don't know why I have the damn thing no one really texts me beside Ma, and my ex-boyfriend who can't take a hint. It's been what? Two years and he still can't get over himself? And I thought I had abandonment issues. I blocked him over a month ago, so I'm not being woken up in the middle of the night by his constant annoying text messages saying 'he change.' I really doubt he has. I shut my phone up walking over to the closet pulling out my famous 'colorful' outfit. I used to be able to wear brighter colored clothes, but now I can't stand to look at them. Can you blame me though? This entire world is either Black or White there is no in-between anymore. Either you're a 'angle,' or an asshole. I like to choose the second option. I throw on my skinny jeans, and black tank top before throwing a hoodie on since I have to hide my arms. I wish I could say it was just because of my tattoos, but scars fade they will go away eventually right? 

After going through my very exciting morning routine of contemplating life while preparing myself for hell. I mean school. I hear my Ma's light snores in her bedroom, and see my siblings already left without me for the bus. I hated the bus, so I never rode it. Not like anyone cared anyways, but besides the point I grabbed my bag from the floor walking out of the door shutting it quietly so I didn't wake up Ma. I looked around to make sure it was safe for me to walk to school without being interrupted by my 'bullies' if you even want to call them that. I like to think of them as pussy's that can't get over how shitty their life is, so they ruin someone else's. Just to be safe I put on my ear-buds, and begin walking towards school. It isn't that far maybe a 15 minute walk. (You can start the music here if you want.) What? Confused how an emo boy isn't listening to something that isn't just screaming? Well I can listen to more than metal, rock, or screamo thank you very much! Plus it basically explains my last relationship without me going to deep into it. I would rather not explain everything right now seeing as it would just piss me off. And the last thing I want right now is to get in a fight the second week of my sophomore year. 

Isn't there something going on today? I remember my sister's gushing about something. Must of been about a new kid coming to school, or something like that. Whatever not my problem they probably just want to have a competition to see who can fuck him first. Sadly though life decided to be a pain in my ass today, and made it my problem. You will see why soon, but for the love of god someone please save up money to get me out of jail if I get sent to it. I'm pretty sure I'm going to need it.

I walk up to the school gate seeing some kid with black hair, and a nice muscular form talking to the three nerds of the school; Bob, Tyler, and Wade. I'm assuming this kid is the new kid since I've never seen him before. They were walking to go inside the school. Probably to show the new kid around. He held the door open for them, and I continued walking not paying any attention to him as I walked up the steps to the door. But when I reached the door he still held it open for me a small smile on his face. Why would he be so nice to me? I just walked past him through the door in a obvious awkward silence while Bob explained to him why he shouldn't even bother to be nice to me. After all I did have a 'wonderful' record here. I'm sure he will listen just like the rest, and it would be the end of that.


	2. First Impression

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (One thing I do promise is to put awesome music for each chapter to help set the mood ;) )  
> https://youtu.be/LhBF2FDvffU

Mark's POV

"How is he a danger? I mean look at him he is tiny. Sure he looks intimidating, but anyone can be a good person. Don't judge a book by its cover." I said with a sigh not really liking how Bob was blankly trash talking Jack behind his back.

"He just is Mark. Trust me you don't want to get mixed in with him. He is trouble." Bob said with a sigh before dragging me along with his friends to where my first class is. Which is Algebra. It shouldn't be so bad since I absolutely love math. I know nerdy right? But hey at least I can get a straight 100 without a problem. Even if I do I end up having a tiny problem. I space out in my own dream world A LOT. Too much to be specific. It doesn't hurt any of my grades besides history, but I suck at it anyways so no big surprise there really. 

Bob, Wade, and Tyler leave the Algebra room after showing me where it is. I'm assuming they told me they would help me find my next class after this one, but I wasn't really paying attention. My mind had wondered off elsewhere as I stared into the mostly empty classroom with only one window open in the very back. I did move here a bit late in the year so it was currently fall. A gently breeze blew inside the classroom bringing up small memories in my mind of the peaceful times I had before. That had all changed now. I don't know why fate decided to turn it's my world upside down this last year, but for whatever the reason something good will come out of it right? I hope so. 

My father never did seem as close to me once him and mom divorced. It was hard on all of us, but we knew it would happen eventually. You could practically feel the tension between them every time you walked into the house. It did suck, but my step-mom is really nice, and accepting. She understands my sexuality even if my brother doesn't. So there is some silver lining to this dark cloud I'm living under right now. I don't let it bother me though.

I waited patiently as students begin to walk into the room taking their seats. I just stood by the teacher's desk. It's at this point in time I notice the boy who peaked my interest earlier today sitting in the seat by the open window. His feet perched on his desk as his eyes stare outside for a longing that I can't quite read. I can tell he doesn't seem to care for this world, but could it possibly be an act? It's hard to tell if this is the real him, or just walls he built to protect himself. Honestly, I think this isn't the real him. I also believe that these are just not defensive walls he built for himself. I believe he is trying to prove something to himself, but why? Why do I even care anyways? It's not my business. 

As more people fill into the room I notice the only seats left are either beside Jack, or the very front of the class. But my anxiety had other plans, so I ended up sitting beside Jack waiting for this very late teacher to finally appear. I looked to my right only to notice Jack is still staring off into the distance not even noticing my presence. What a great first impression. I eventually gather my confidence, and speak to him. After all what could go wrong? It's not like I had to follow Bob's advice anyways. "Do you like the sky?" I ask looking in the same direction he is hoping to see what has caught his attention. 

Instead of getting an answer like I hoped he is still lost in thought as he stares out of the window aimlessly. I sigh quietly before tapping on Jack's shoulder before flinching at the sudden turn of his head as he glared at me. "What?" He said sounding a little pissed off.

"I-I... um." I stutter caught of guard by the question as my anxiety hit me hard. I mentally cuss myself out for stuttering as I gather my wits replying to Jack's question. "I just wanted to talk if you didn't mind. My name is Mark. Mark Fischbach." I say with a polite smile.

Jack rolls his eyes turning his head back to the window. "Why talk to me anyways? Just follow that guys advice. I think his name was Bob." Jack says in a annoyed tone which makes me confused. Why would someone want to be alone all the time? I mean I do sometimes, but he seems like he is just hoping to disappear.

"Because, why should I judge someone as a bad person when I haven't fully gotten to know them." I retort back with a smug smirk on my face. I notice this did catch him off guard as his facial expression changed from one of annoyance to a little bit of a surprised one. 

After a bit he finally gave in with a sigh, and said. "Jack. Just call me Jack." I nodded agreeing with his terms as I studied his facial expressions. He never made eye contact with me that's one thing I did notice. 

"Do you always stare out the window Jack?" I ask genuinely curious, and I believed it showed in my tone of voice.

"Sometimes. I just like thinking." Jack says in a uninterested tone.

"About what?" I ask obviously striking a nerve since Jack's tone became harsher.

"None of your business." Jack said before the clear sound of heels clicking against the tile floor are heard.

"Alright class! Get your books out, and start working on Logarithms!" The teacher announces making a few students groan, but get to work despite not wanting to. I know it wont take me long to do this. And on the bright side I think I am getting somewhere with Jack. At least I like to think I am.


	3. Friends?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Hey guys been a while sorry more of my problems came up so I've been kinda bleh with motivation and having ideas. But I found an amazing app called Calm it really helps. I'm not sponsored or anything but if you have problems like I do trust me it's worth a try.)  
> https://youtu.be/bM7SZ5SBzyY

Jack's POV

So much for that fucking plan. I internally groan as I realize now that Mark will just not shut up. At least he is quiet for now except for the notes we are passing back, and forth. It's only been 10 minutes since we started this stupid ass math bull shit, and he is already done! How in the hell is he done?! Is he some sort of being from another world. I noticed I must of been staring since our eyes made contact, and he chuckled slightly getting embarrassed from my intimidating gaze.

And if you are wondering the notes weren't anything special just simple small questions like 'what's your favorite color?' I know creative right? Well until now he asked me if I wanted to sit with him at lunch which to my surprise I agreed with out a second thought. Then made myself fucking panic in my damn head because I just realized what I agreed too. Why am I so damn stupid sometimes?! It's bad enough that I question my own sexuality! I really don't need to run around, and get attached to people again. I really don't want to be hurt anymore.

I some how managed to finish through my work before the bell rang. I turned in my sheet after throwing on my bag quickly. As I turned to leave I noticed Mark was waiting for me at the door. "You didn't have to wait for me ya know?" I said a little meaner than I meant to, but Mark didn't seem to mind.

"It's alright. I don't mind waiting for a friend." Mark said with a small smile. My heart did a double take on the words he just spoke from his mouth. Did he really consider me a friend? I looked up at him to see if he was lying. And to my surprise I couldn't see anything that would say he was lying. He was being honesty with me.

I hid my flustered self as I walked out the door him following me. "Which class are you going to Mark?" I asked looking at him as he walked beside me.

"I have health do you know where it is? Bob didn't come to take me there..." He said still looking around for Bob I assume.

"Yeah, but I'm not in that class right now. I'll show you where it is since it's not far from my class." I say with a small smile. A real one at that. It's weird to smile for once even if it small.

"Thank you!" Mark said excitedly as I lead him to the health room.

"See you later Mark." I say before walking away hearing Mark say 'See you Jack!' as I walked away.

Le Time Skip (because I'm lazy af)

It was now lunch time, and I was looking around for Mark. I nearly jumped out of my skin as I felt a hand touch my shoulder. My body began to shiver because I knew very well from the presence behind my back it wasn't Mark. The grip on my shoulder tightened as I was dragged away from the lunch room into the empty halls away from teachers. Away from help. I refuse to look at their faces as they began to beat me. A punch to the stomach that cause me to crumble to the floor, a kick to my side making me lay curled up on the ground as they continue their endless torture. As if speaking their names would cause pain to me itself I never told anyone who did it, and I still wont today. Even after a bit the pain because a dull numbing sensation as to the words they spit at me.

For what felt like an eternity the beating went on until I heard a shout, and a loud crack. I opened my eyes thinking a teacher finally showed up. But what I found instead made me think I was dreaming. Mark was angry not just angry he was seething. He had broken one of the three guys's nose in one punch easily making the other two scurry off. While the third was desperately trying to get on his feet to run off. Mark let him escape he was a kind person. Probably too kind for his own good. Mark helped me sit up, and brought me back to reality enough to where I began to feel the pain.

"Can you stand?" Mark asked me as I sat up leaning against the lockers. I could tell by the aching throb coursing through my body that I couldn't walk without any support what so ever, and a lot of crying. So being the gentleman I assume Mark is, or was raised to be. He picked me up gently bridal style seeming not to care if anyone saw, and carried me to the nurses office. Which seemed to be the only thing he remembered besides the main office.

"Why?" I speak softly as I look up at Mark.

"Why what?" Mark asks as he carries me with ease.

"Why save me? Are you hoping for something in return?" I say confused as to why anyone would want to help me.

"I just believe you deserve it even if you don't think you do. Plus I want to be your friend." Mark says with a soft smile that I don't dare to break. I guess there is no harm in letting him be my friend. For now anyways... I hope this doesn't bring any more harm to me.

We arrive at the nurses office, and as usual the nurse doesn't even bother to ask me what happened. She knows about this problem since it has happened for the past year, or so and the principle always says 'they will handle it' when they wont because the people who do it are in football. Which is more important than anything else in the school apparently. Even if our team sucks balls.

"Same problem?" The nurse Ryan ask as he looks down at me after Mark set me on the make shift bed. I only nod my head in response. "Well that doesn't surprise me. Though what does is that someone brought you here, so I didn't have to go find you." He looks over at Mark. "Wanna skip class with him then. He is going to be here a while before the pain medication really sets in." Mark just shrugs, and takes an empty seat away from us as he works on homework while I get treated. "Look at you making friends I'm so proud." Ryan says with a smug smirk on his lips.

"Shut up Ryan." I say with a growl as he bandages my cuts, and bruises.


	4. Fate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xE1a4lx1NHs

Mark's POV

I know it is dumb of me to think of this. Hell I barely know Jack as it is, but I can tell we were meant to be friends. Even if he is an outcast I just feel so comfortable with him. It's like I have known him for years. Even while he cusses out the nurse for every cut that gets dabbed with antiseptic wipes I still find it making me smile, and hold in a chuckle. 

"That's enough damn it!" Jack shouts hating the burning sensation in his wounds.

"Alright, Alright." Ryan says slowly losing his patience with Jack. He wrapped up Jack's wounds before leaving us alone, so he could go out to lunch.

We sat in a comfortable silence. Me sitting on a chair doing Health and Math homework; while Jack laid on the bed. 

"Why?" I hear Jack speak quietly. I couldn't tell if it was directed towards me, or to himself.

"Hmm?" I hummed in response not quite sure how to answer that question.

"Why bother with me? You could be popular, and with any girl you wanted too. Why ruin those chances to sit here with me?" Jack said still not getting the concept of what I meant earlier.

"Jack, labels mean nothing to me. Now how you act as a person does, and I can tell even with all of this mess you are a good person. You're just afraid to show it." I say not looking up from my work. I could feel Jack's eyes on me as I worked. For a moment there was a long pause of nothing, but silence before Jack broke it in a very hushed whisper.

"Thank you." Jack said his gaze shifting to the ceiling as he closed his eyes. Resting I assumed. I looked up from my work, and watched him quietly. It always interesting finding someone new to be friends with. No body is the same even Jack's body language is different from others, but one word strikes my interest. Lonely. I understand that feeling all to well. And I just want to keep Jack from it. 

Once Jack fell asleep my eyes glanced to the clock seeing as it was still lunch time, and the bell didn't even stir him. I decided I would go get lunch for us. Without getting lost... hopefully. I walked out of the nurses office quietly going down the hall following other students. In the process I ended up running into Bob.

"Hey Mark!" Bob said happily as he walked beside me. "I didn't see ya in Chemistry did something happen?"

"I was taking care of Jack actually. He got beat up by somebody. I didn't quite catch the guy's name though." I said honestly before Bob sighed.

"He's bad news Mark." Bob said as he walked with me in the line.

"Have you even gave him a chance?" I asked which seemed to catch Bob off guard. "You can't assume he is a bad person if you have never given him a chance. Just try okay? I think he is a good person he just has some problems." I say as I grab food for me and Jack.

Bob nodded slowly, and I gave him a small smile. "Just try okay?" I asked before leaving to go back to the nurses office. And look at me I made it! HA! Didn't get lost! That is my achievement for the day. 

As I slowly open the door I notice a song playing quietly from what I assumed to be Jack's phone. It was calm, but kinda sad. (The song above)

There Jack sat facing the open window his hair being blown by the slight fall breeze making the tattoo usually covered by his jacket slightly visible. I was mesmerized only one word could describe this sight before me, but even with the word on the tip of my tongue I couldn't quite place it. He seemed to be lost in thought his gaze distant with a slight pain as he listened to the song playing on his phone. When I walked in quietly I noticed an unknown number had sent it to him, but obviously it had meant something to him.

"Hey! I don't know if this will taste bad but they had chicken sandwiches or some mystery meat thing so I got the chicken sandwiches." I said while I placed one tray on the bedside table seeing Jack scramble to turn off his phone.

"How long have you been standing there?" Jack asked kinda harshly I was taken back by the question.

"I just came back why?" I asked doing my best to hide the fact I was here longer than what I said. 

"None of your business." Jack snapped hiding his pain and stuffing his sandwich in his mouth. I remained silent letting the awkwardness set in as we ate together.

***

Eventually once we finished eating in our awkward silence Ryan came back a prominent red mark resting on his collar bone just barely covered by his shirt. "Alright slackers. I can't keep you any longer it's last period anyways so get outta here before I kick ya out myself." Ryan said with a smirk making Jack stand up briskly giving a half smile toward Ryan's attempt to cheer him up before he rushed out the room with his belongings. 

I watched him go before picking up the trays quietly. "Don't worry about those I'll take them later. I'm really sorry about Jack he just isn't very people happy." Ryan said with a smile grabbing the trays from me. "Go on back to class." I simply nodded before walking out the door.

Many different thoughts were swirling around my head: Why were people beating Jack senselessly? What was up with that random number? Should I be as concerned as I am? I shake my head trying to get the thoughts out of my head as I make a mad dash to history before the bell rings.

It seemed time itself slowed along with my heart beat as the world turned grey all over again. I finished my work to quickly, and without the means of escape such as a library book or my sketch book I was lost in my own thoughts watching a bird peck the ground outside. I really needed to go to the library, or do something before I drove myself crazy. My train of thought was interrupted by a note flopped onto my desk. Confused I picked it up seeing beautiful cursive writing obviously a girl's. 


	5. ??Being Re-Written??

Dear Readers,

Hey everyone, I know I've been gone for a while. Alright a long while, but I do have my reason personal and logical. But my reason for not writing was simply I made the common mistake of not planning everything out exactly how I wanted so I grew frustrated with the holes in plots I left. I'm sure those of you who read "Magic Bonds" know what I'm talking about. After the comments, I got on both 'Wattpad' and 'Archive of our own' about being confused and the really distasteful ending I made at least to me anyway I decided I will be re-writing not just "Magic Bonds" and "Libertas" into one major book. But rewrite all my previous books in the past as well. Some will be thrown out the window, for instance, the just smut book as I deem it unnecessary since I wish for you to read all of my books instead of just a few context clues and not understanding where the feeling of the scene is coming from. I will leave the old books here for others to look at and mock or give constructive criticism or to simply just enjoy something old. But that is all I have for now I will not be posting in the next couple weeks as I wish to get ahead in all of the books I want to republish so I can keep an update schedule as followed but not limited to:

 

Monday: New Magic Bonds Re-Written

 

Wednesday: New Concubine Re-Written

 

Friday: New Fangs to Claws Re-Written

For those of you following and liking "The Moon to my Night Sky" and "I Miss the Old You" I will be combining the two and making one big mega story like Libertas and magic bonds. I AM also looking for someone to edit my chapters or to co-write with at some point as I am in college and do need help with editing.

 

(And others that will be updated randomly most likely throughout the week)

 

Anyways I hope you are having a lovely soon to be fall!

-Vampy


End file.
